A Father's Will
by TheBiggestDreamer
Summary: One-Shot. Set after the events of the second movie. It's been six mouths since Hiccup is the new Chief of Berk but he is still having problems coping with his father's death. Can Astrid do something about it? Or will she need help from the afterlife?
**Author's Notes** : Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic and I'm really happy that it had surpassed 2k words. I'm just wanted to clear that English is not my native language so I apologize for any spelling or grammar error. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon is own by DreamWorks. This is purely fictional. Please support the official release.

 **A Father's Will**

Six months has passed since the defeat of Draco at the hands of the Dragon Raiders of Berk.

Six months has passed since the death of the previous chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast.

Six months has passed since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick's son, took the role of the new chief of Berk.

Life on Berk was slowly coming back to normal after the invasion of Draco's dragon army. The villagers helped restoring the village to its former self and with the help of the dragons things were becoming much easier. The townsfolk were depressed at first due to the dead of one it's most important leaders: Stoick the Vast. But with the new leadership of their new chief, Stoick's son Hiccup, new hope came to the people of Berk. After of all who but the hero of Berk who has saved this village not once but twice was more than capable of being the chief. Everyone was certain that Hiccup will make a great job just like his father did or even a greater one.

The only person in all of Berk who wasn't certain of it was its chief, Hiccup.

Astrid just finishes training with her dragon Stormfly. She was wearing her clothes with fur around her shoulders, which takes the form of a hood, along with a red shirt with a skirt that were covered in spikes. Her blonde hair still braided on the back. She and the deathly nadder were tired due to the long training session they had, practicing both her flying abilities as well as some training with her axe and were taking a rest with Astrid sitting next to a tree while she pats her dragon's head. However not much time passed for the thoughts of the young woman was concentrated to a certain man.

That man was her boyfriend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the current chief.

" _You idiot"_ she thought, with certain anger.

It's been 3 weeks since she hardly spoken to Hiccup. Not because he was busy with his duties as a chief, that she would understand, but because he was distancing from herself. He was becoming more obsessive with his job. Every time she saw him, when she had the chance, she could see the weary and sorrow his eyes reflected. Each conversation they had this last 3 weeks were short ones. They hardly were spending time together and this made Astrid feel troubled.

" _What's wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?_ " she asked in her mind as she was expecting an answer.

She had tried to figure out what was happening to him, asking their friends but none of them seem to know either.

After not getting any answers she went to the forge to try and ask Gobber for help.

"I'm sorry lad but I got no idea what's going on in that boy's head" the blacksmith responded.

" _So much for that, maybe his mum can help me"_ she hoped.

When she arrived at Hiccup's house she was greeted by Valka who gave her a caring smile. Astrid always thought that Hiccup's mother was beautiful, the woman in front of her wore a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. She also looked up to her not because of her looks but also for being a great Viking. Before she could start the conversation Valka spoke first:

"I know why you are here" she said "and I'm worried too"

Astrid looked at the woman with a surprise.

" _I knew I wasn't the only one."_

"Do you know what's happening to him?" the young blonde woman asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know" she replied "He won't talk to me either. I think Stoick's death still lingers in his mind. He hardly sleeps anymore."

Astrid was taken back with Valka's answer.

" _Of course!"_ she realized " _Why I haven't thought of that sooner?_ "

"That fool!" she exclaimed "Why didn't he tell us? We could've helped him!" she asked her. " _I could've helped him_ " she lamented.

Valka looked at Astrid with a smile.

"I'm glad to know that you care deeply for my son Astrid" she started "I believe that he hasn't overcome he's father's dead but he won't open up to us. But I also believe that you can help him Astrid. After all a wife should be concerned about her husband well-being" the last part she said with a grin in her face.

A deep blush formed in Astrid's face as she was felling embarrassed by Valka's words but feeling happy that she was giving her blessing nonetheless.

"I care for Hiccup" she paused "I love him" she admitted with pride in her words. "And I will do whatever I can to help that dragon head to realize he's not alone! That he can depend on us! That he can depend on me." a smile appearing in her face.

"Very well" Valka said pleased. She went upstairs and came back a minutes later with a scroll in her hand.

"What is this?" she questioned.

"This is something I want you to give to him. I found it a week ago in the house when I was in my and Stoick's room cleaning. I believe this can help him." She declares with confidence in her words. As she saw Astrid trying to look she said: "please don't look it dear. That's something between Stoick and him."

"I understand" she complied "Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry but I don't know, I haven't see him in all day"

"Don't worry, I think I know where to find him" with that said she went and gave Valka a hug.

"Thank you" Astrid said gratefully

"No, thank you" as she returned the hug "daughter"

Before she can turn into a tomato, Astrid ended the hug and went searching for Hiccup.

" _Our son found a good woman Stoick, one that will stand by his side through happiness and hardships."_ Valka thought as she watched Astrid run with a crimson red face.

Hiccup was in the cove, alongside toothless his dragon. The chief of Berk was wearing his usual clothes a basic tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets. His chestnut hair still scraggy and unkempt.

"I told you already pal I don't need to sleep, I'm fine!" he assured his dragon.

The dragon only response at him was grunts as he was in disagree with his master. Toothless was worried about Hiccup; he wasn't getting enough sleep and keeps working all day.

"Well I'm still glad I'm not the only one." Hiccup stops his conversation with his dragon and turns around to find a well-known person.

"I knew I would find you here."

"Hi...Eh…hi Astrid." He says with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking Berk all over for you!" as she approaches to him "We need to talk"

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that.

"You were acting weird these days Hiccup." a hint of sadness in her voice. "You have been working non-stop, you are not sleeping and you haven't spent any time with your friends, family or me."

"Look Astrid I-"

But he was interrupted.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with you" she begged "I can´t bare looking at you like this Hiccup, you look weary but most of all you look sad. Please tell me, I want to help you" tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Seeing her like this, the woman he loved cry, he decided it was time to tell her. He sat on a rock and let a sigh.

"I don't think I can keep doing this Astrid." He started. "I don't think I can live up to the expectations the whole village has for me. I´m scared that I won't be good enough, that I will fail and make my father's legacy ashamed" He looks down at the ground. "I think I don't want to be the chief anymo-"

Before he could finish, she slapped him.

"Don't you ever think that again Hiccup!" she yelled. "You have been doing a great job so far. The people look at to you, they respect you, they believe in you. Everyone does. You are not alone my love." she caressed his cheek causing him to blush. "You have me, Toothless, your mother, your friends and all of Berk" as she delivers the scroll to him "and you also have this."

"What is this?" he asked.

"Something that your father left to you" his eyes widened as he slowly took the scroll with his hands.

"I think you need to read it alone" she recommended. "Come toothless" she indicated the dragon to follow her as they exit the cove.

Finally alone, Hiccup unrolled the scroll:

" _Dear son, if you are reading this it means that I've passed away. I decided to write this will after the battle with the Red Death, after how you and Toothless proved me how wrong I was. How wrong I was regarding the dragons and most of all, you Hiccup. When I saw you fight with such tenacity, resolve and passion that's when I knew the true you Hiccup. Not the useless one, the weak one, the un-Viking one but the one with courage to stand against all odds, including his father and his traditions. That's when I realize that could leave position of chief to you knowing that you will do far greater good than I could I ever done. I'm sure you won't believe me but you know when you were born; you were born early causing your mother to be concerned that something was wrong with you. But I told her to not worry because this child is destined for greatness, to change the world. And I'm glad I was right. I'm sorry Hiccup for not having faith in you in the beginning but know this my son, you are the pride of Berk and more importantly you were the pride of my life along with your mother. Before I end this will, let me give a piece of advice when you are chief. Relay on your people, on your friends, on your dragon, on your family and your loved ones. Odin knows how many times my dear Valka helped me go through hard times as I know Astrid will be there for you son, she is a good woman. I'll be watching over you Hiccup from Valhalla waiting for the day we can meet again my son._

Tears fall from Hiccup eyes onto the scroll as he finishes reading his father will feeling happiness knowing the last words from his father.

" _Thank you dad"_ he thought looking at the sky _._

With a newfound conviction, he wipes his tears and starts running towards the direction Astrid and Toothless left.

Astrid hears a sound from behind her back and turns around to find a tired Hiccup gasping for breath.

"So, how you feel kno-. "

This time he was the one interrupting her, with a crushing hug. She immediately returns the gesture feeling happiness because he was finally opening up.

"I take it you feel better."

"Yes, thanks to you" he then looks at his dragon and pads his head "and thanks too you buddy."

The dragon happily snorts also feeling joy that his master and friend were coming back to normal.

"Ouch!" Hiccups exclaims in pain as he realizes that Astrid had punched him in the shoulder as she usually does. He was missing that actually.

"That was for making me and everyone else worry about you"

She then proceeds and gives him a long kiss that contained all the pent up emotions that they were having. All the fear, worries and insecurities vanished.

"And that was for coming back to your usual self."

"Thank you for always being there for me Astrid. I love you." He says as he hugs her again.

Seeing the life return to his eyes Astrid blissfully responded "I love you too Hiccup, after all It's my job." This last part she says with a mischievous smile.

"Job? What do you mean?" Not understanding the meaning.

"You'll understand soon."

Well, you like it? Thank you so much for reading. I accept all kind of critics that can help me become a better writer. See you next time.


End file.
